


Jump to the Left

by Cyber Moggy (janet_mayfire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Rocky Horror Show - O'Brien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, They're all friends again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janet_mayfire/pseuds/Cyber%20Moggy
Summary: Tony discovers that Steve isn't the only person whose cultural education has missed something very important.





	Jump to the Left

"You can't ALL be Rocky Horror virgins!" Tony exclaimed, looking around at the assembled Avengers, all of whom were looking up at him, bewildered, from their accustomed places around the living room.

"I'm not," Bucky replied.

"What?!? You're the only one with an excuse!"

"Every time they sent me to England, I wound up performing in yet another production of the damned show!" Bucky told the baffled Avengers. "I've played Riff Raff twice, Rocky four times, and Frank once."

"Frank?" Tony said, "Really?" Bucky leered at Tony. "Come up to the lab, and see what's on the slab," he invited.


End file.
